dromixfandomcom-20200214-history
Dromix Wiki
Edward Money Eyes logo.png|'Edward Money Eyes'|link=Edward Money Eyes (series)|linktext=Check it out. Learn where all your money comes from! Urang vs drew in the beginning of a team!.png Master Robot Pirate's revenge in sword of power.png Robot pirate master.png Heroes United.png|'Heroes United'|link=Dromix and Friends: Heroes United|linktext=See what trouble our friends have got into this time. Welcome to the Dromix Wiki Hi, welcome to Dromix wiki made by MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! It's the creative category just because I made all the comics by myself and sometimes link with my cousin to make 'em. Comics The Adventures of Captain Drew Captain Drew 2 The Shadow Behind the Dead Captain Drew 3 Revenge of the Fallen Captain Drew 4 Beginning of a Team! (not finished) (linked with one of my friends) Captain Drew 5 Sword of Power (not created) The Adventures of Techno-Bray (I linked with my cousin to do it) The Realy Cool Adventures of Super Ev and Techno Drew (not finished) (I linked with my cousin to do it) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben Star Wars: The Dumb Wars (not finished) Unleashed: The Fourth Hero: Control over Drew Dromix Article (not finished) Dromix and Friends: Heroes United Ben 10: The Attack of Vilgax (not finished) Coming Soon... Star Wars: The Dumb Wars Captain Drew 4 Beginning of a Team! Captain Drew 5 Sword of Power Dinosaur World (My sister's new comic coming soon) Untitled Comic Book (My other sister's coming soon comic) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben Unleashed: The Fourth Hero: Control over Drew Dromix Article Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Albedo's Return Two men and a bomb Ben 10 UA and Bakugan Mechtanium Surge: Ben or Albedo? Dromix and Friends: Heroes United LEGO: Crossover Ben 10: The Attack of Vilgax About Dromix Dromix started just a few months ago and the insperation of my first comic was the Annoying Orange character, Grandpa Lemon. The logo had Dromix written in red, and on the top, Dromix written in black. but then it changed from that to a red square with Dromix written on it. Now, these are coming in handy. Get it? Handy? Well, anyway, there good for, B'day presents (Check out The Adventures of Techno-Bray), Lessons (Star Wars: The Dumb Wars), funny stuff and other things like that. Where do you think I got all these books and Characters? New to Dromix... Today, my two best creations of comics just became DROMIX! The new series, Portill, is going to have a seson 2. In Edward Money Eyes, Edward Money Eyes has a new rival. Check out Dromix Wiki for more. Master Robot Pirate's revenge in sword of power.png|Did you know?... that the robot pirates have the same design as their original one?|link=Dromix Wiki|linktext=Dromix Wiki Angelo & Diablo.JPG|BakuDid you know?... that Preyas can't evolve so he spawned Diablo and Angelo Preyas? Go to Bakugan Wiki! 10 Ultimate Alien and Bakugan Mechtanium Surge: Ben or Albedo?|link=Bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Angelo/Diablo Preyas|linktext=The URL won't work but click, I put the link in (because it didn't work) Happy DROMIX Day everyone! :D New to Dromix Wiki [[Whats Better?] Category:Browse Category:Comics Category:Characters